


Dangerous Criminal

by JoeNeal



Series: Coldflash for a fortnight [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry being cute, Barry is the hero, Day 2, Flirting, Fluff, For CFFAF, Len is scared of heights, M/M, The word that inspired this.. dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry meets Len on the top of a building and soon realises that the world's dangerous Criminal is scared of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for the CFFAF. Had to write something related to given set of words. The word I chose was dangerous.

Barry had just finished patrolling the streets of Central City and was heading back home. Thankfully he hadn't witnessed any crimes anywhere so his mind was relaxed. He had just turned around the corner of an deserted street when he saw a very familiar figure on top of a building that was not too high. Maximum fifteen feet-ish.

 _Leonard Snart_.

Barry was instantly alert and flashed right in front of the building. Snart's eyes were closed and his lips were moving silently. Barry wasn't sure but he was trembling slightly. Something was definitely wrong. He called out, raising his voice just so that Snart could hear him.

"Snart."

Snart's eyes flew open and they traveled down to the owner of the voice and he groaned. "Barry."

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, concern coloring his voice.

"Peachy." Snart's reply was instant.

Barry groaned and rolled his eyes. "Can't you just for once, say that you are fine?"

"No."

Seriously the guy was insane. "Um.. So what are doing there?" Barry asked after a short pause.

Snart stared at Barry as if he had just asked the most stupid question. "What does it look like, Scarlet. I'm trying to figure out how to get off this building." He replied with a snark.

Barry rolled his eyes. "You ever heard of the word Stairs?" He asked as if it was Snart who was stupid.

"Actually I would use those damn stairs if only the door to them wasn't locked." Snart replied but there was no real heat in his words.

"Then just jump. It's not that high."

This time Barry clearly saw the tremor that passed through Snart's body. He frowned and then Snart was answering,

"I would but it's too dangerous." He hissed out the 's'.

Barry's eyes widened. He then flashed right next to Snart. Snart actually took a step back on seeing Barry right in front of him so suddenly.

Barry's eyes then traveled to Snart as if trying to assess what was stopping Snart to jump. And then it dawned on him. The closed eyes. The lips moving silently. The trembling.

"You are scared of heights." It was not a question but a statement. He couldn't help but laugh. And then he was laughing so hard that his eyes started to water.

Snart on the other hand was scowling. He crossed his arms tightly to his chest and spoke, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it can be to jump off the building like that, Scarlet? It could break your bones or even worse, it could kill you."

Barry who was still laughing finally controlled himself. "You are scared of heights, Snart. The most dangerous supervillain who can face any dangers of the world is scared of heights. So cool." He once again burst out laughing.

Snart huffed out an irritated sigh. If it was anybody else, he would have iced him right there for making fun of him but this was Barry. Barry who was actually looking very adorable right now. And his laughter was actually sounding like music to him.

"Really, Barry. Puns now?" He asked in amusement.

"Shit!" Barry moaned. At least that had got him to stop laughing. Snart smirked. Barry rolled his eyes and continued, "So..you..um..planning on spending the entire night here on this rooftop?" He couldn't help but ask.

"You have any better idea, Scarlet?" Snart bit back.

Barry scratched the back of his neck. He was nervous. Snart frowned. What was going through the kid's mind?

"What is it, Barry?"

"Um.. Icouldgiveyouaridedownstairs." He mumbled quickly.

"Excuse me? Not everyone is as fast as you, Barry." Snart said as he really didn't catch any word that Barry had spoken.

"I could give you a ride downstairs." This time Barry's words were slow and somehow that shouldn't have sounded so sexy but they did and Len shivered. But still he had a reputation to maintain.

"No thanks! I'd rather face the danger of falling down the building and being killed than being lifted up in your arms." He replied but the smooth tone of his voice was telling Barry that he was definitely on board with Barry's suggestion.

Barry rolled his eyes. Snart was definitely coming on to him. Two can play the game. Right. He deliberately walked up to Snart and stopped just short of stepping into his personal space.

"Don't tell me that you don't want me to lift you in my arms, Snart." His voice was a whisper. A very seductive whisper and Len swallowed hard.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Barry?" He finally managed to ask.

"Yeah.. I can't leave you here alone in a 'dangerous' situation, Snart." There was mischief in his voice and Snart almost smiled. Almost.

"Actually, leaving with you could be more dangerous, Scarlet."

Barry chuckled. "Don't worry, Snart. Not gonna haul you to the Iron Heights."

Snart rolled his eyes. "Alright, Barry, Lift me off my feet and take my breath away."

Barry laughed. He came closer and gently lifted Snart into his arms who wrapped his one hand around Barry's neck and the other pressed to his chest. Both their faces only inches away. Barry stared into Snart's blue eyes. He then blushed when he saw the heat in those blue eyes.

"Hold on tight." Barry said. Len chuckled.

"Just get on with it, Red."

"Um.. Yeah." Barry then let speed force enter his body and he flashed away from the building and landed down within a few seconds.

He was about to put Snart down, when the older man spoke, "You don't think you can give me a lift near to my house. Do you?" His voice was so silky that Barry trembled.

"Don't push your luck, Snart." He then gently put Snart down.

"Len."

"What?"

"You can call me Len, Barry." He said softly.

Barry smiled and it warmed Len's heart. "Len!" Barry replied. "Try not to get yourself in these kind of dangers again. I won't be there for you every time."

"I thrive on danger, Barry." Snart..no Len replied evenly.

Barry laughed, "But you are scared of heights."

Len groaned. Barry was never going to let that down.

"I mean it, Len. Stay away from such dangers." And with that he flashed away leaving Len alone in front of the building.

Len stared at the afterimage of Barry's and he smiled. "Cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> Also come visit my tumblr [malec4everr](http://malec4everr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
